Ties That Bind
by DreamerLikeYou
Summary: After the big thaw, Elsa begins to feel more and more jealous of Kristoff's hold over Anna. Rating may be upped for later chapters. Enjoy reading! ELSANNA don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ties That Bind.

**Disclaimer-No none of these characters belong to me, I'll put them back after I've finished playing with them I promise.**

_Get your hand off of her arm._

Elsa snapped out of her reverie as soon as she realized how long she had been staring at the happy couple, not only that but she realized also how her powers were slowly starting to unleash themselves.

Thick, spikey frost appeared suddenly on the window panes and Elsa immediately relaxed, in doing so the warmth of the room returned.

Of course Elsa's action was too small for anybody around the long dining table to notice, they were too engrossed in conversation, casually sipping spiced wine or picking at the remaning small cakes and biscuits left on the table from the earlier dinner party Elsa and Ana had hosted.

Elsa was usually extremely good at keeping her powers under control, especially after the big thaw. However when it came to matters concerning Anna, Elsa's powers knew no rules.

'Your majesty?' Elsa turned quickly with surprise to one of the maids who appeared at her right, 'should we begin to move the guests into the ballroom?' Elsa nodded, a slight disinterest masking her cool features. The maid, nodded politely and as Elsa heard the staff make the announcement that the dance would be starting soon. She sighed briefly and turned her attention back to Ana.

Kristoff was laughing and pulling Anna up from her chair and leading her into the ballroom. _Damn it._ Elsa wanted to talk to her. She had already given Kristoff that amazing sled and made him the royal deliever or something or other. It was supposed to keep him busy! So she could make up for lost time with her little sister. I mean it was a long shot giving it to him and hoping he would go off for days on end, but this was ridiculous. The guy was permanently glued to Anna, and Elsa hadn't had nearly as much time as she would have liked with her sister.

'Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!'

'hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!'

Elsa pushed away from the table and went to join the others in the ballroom, she looked and grinned genuinely at the snowman who was going up to each guest and giving his regular greeting. _Okay time to get this thing over with._ Elsa looked round suddenly with confusion. 'Anna?' Elsa gazed upon the crowds, naturally she looked at the chocolate fountain in the corner of the room, to her knowledge that's the one place Anna would always be. But, no Anna. Elsa said her name again, and looked around anxiously.

She began to walk up to Olaf, 'hey, freeze snowman' Olaf turned around and smiled up at Elsa 'Hi Elsa, what's wrong?' Elsa smiled in reply 'have you seen Anna?'

'Yeah why?'

'Well, do you know where she went?'

'Yeah why?'

Elsa sighed exasperated, 'really olaf? Where did she go?'

Olaf pointed his stick arm to one of the exits on the other side of the ballroom.

'Her and Kristoff went through there together, they are such a cute couple. Don't you think?' Olaf said dreamily. He turned to look back at Elsa but she had gone, walking with a purpose to find out where her sister had gotten too. _And Kristoff better not have anything to do with this._

**Hope you enjoyed that story, please review. I'm open to soft criticism, but please not too harsh as I am building up confidence. **

**I gotta say something should be done about that review button. I mean, look at it. Just plain and small and…just meh. It should be like, rainbow colours and be big and shining with glowing letters or something to attract people to it. **

**So now I've made you realise how dull the review button is, please make up for it by leaving a shiny review. Actually, I'm not picky…any review will do. **

**Lots of love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Even after all my efforts, the characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N-**

**I'm sorry I had to completely edit this chapter. I really didn't like it and had to make some changes and for that I apologise. I'm still in the process of deciding whether this will be an elsanna or kristanna story. Please let me know, but for now in the direction it's heading I will be keeping this as an Elsanna story. **

**If that's something some of you readers did not come here to read, sorry and hope you enjoyed the earlier chapters. X **

Anna smiled gently, brows rising up in innocent confusion as Kristoff cupped both of Anna's cheeks in his hands. _Wow you look good tonight_ Anna pondered inside her head as she drank in every detail of Kristoff's chocolatey brown eyes.

'Anna…I need to ask you something.' Anna mumbled slowly, beautiful pools of blue dreamily looking intently at him. Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He opened it once more, looking like he was going to follow through when Elsa, looking flustered came around the corner.

Her eyes widened as she saw their positioning, Anna had her back to the wall, her face inches from Kristoff who had his right arm on the wall behind her.

Anna looked over at her sister 'Agh, Elsa!' Anna said quickly breaking the quickly building tension. She slipped out of Kristoff's hold and walked toward her sister. Anna was always amazed at how her sister held herself, she always looked so poised, so confident…regal. Taking in her features now, with her blonde hair neatly placed in that plait Anna loved seeing her in, it was her favourite style on Elsa for sure, although the others were good too. Elsa could wake up in the morning with her hair all over the place and she'd still look beautiful. _So unfair._ When she woke up, it was a completely different story.

And her eyes, _god her eyes._ So blue and intense. I guess it would be ironic that she saw winter whenever she looked into her older sisters eyes. They reminded her of winter. Beautiful, and cold but at the same time raw and untouched. And who hasn't wanted to jump into a blanket of untouched snow? To make their mark on white? But Elsa could never be marked by anybody. She made it clear she belonged to nobody and that made her feel free. Anna respected that, but as she peered up through her long lashes Anna saw an unknown emotion glazing Elsa's eyes as her sister looked down at her. 'Where have you been?' Elsa asked the redhead and Anna almost shivered at the harshness in her voice. 'I was just…with Kristoff, we were taking a break. It's hot in here in't it?' Anna playfully tugged at the necklace on her slim neck. She could feel the awkwardness coming in around them and she was desperate to keep it at bay. It wasn't as if she were doing anything wrong, her and Kristoff were a respected couple now, they were allowed to do this kind of thing. 'Anna, I couldn't find you anywhere. You know better then just to run off' Elsa scolded.

Kristoff came alongside of Anna 'Elsa' _but you can call me Queen._ The blonde thought, her eyes shadowed when he placed a hand over Anna's shoulders.

Anna had picked up on the subtle change in the atmosphere and she spoke up. 'Elsa you don't need to be so concerned. We weren't dong anything wrong' Elsa's eyes flickered to Anna and then back to Kristoff. He sighed and tried to take control of the conversation. 'We were just getting some air anyway. We'll come back with you now to the ballroom'. Although it was clear that Kristoff had wanted to divert the argument and carry on Elsa noted the underlying tones of annoyance and inpatience in Kristoff's voice. Elsa raised a suspicious eyebrow, her eyes boring holes into Kristoff's as they locked onto eachothers gazes for a few long seconds.

Anna could only watch as the two people carried out an intense staring match, _Sorry buddy, Elsa has you beat._ Anna thought softly as Kristoff lowered his gaze to where Anna was standing quietly, watching the pair of them with quizzical large eyes, 'C'mon Anna let's go back. Sorry for the confusion your majesty' Kristoff said slowly, careful not to let bitterness become evident in his speech. Anna caught the blonde's gaze as Elsa turned to go back to the ballroom, there was a mixture of concern and a _I need to talk to you_ look. Anna attempted a weak smile to show Elsa that she understood and would talk to her later.

'1,2,3, 1,2,3' How could someone like Anna be expected to dance at every party they hosted? It was terrible. No-matter how many times she had been shown, she couldn't get her head around it. She was too un-coordinated, sure she liked to dance but a waltz? Forget it. '_but my sister does' _Anna stumbled clumsily in the middle of the dance as she was reminded of Elsa's coronation. She knew it was just a way for her to get out of dancing with that count or whoever he was. Weaseltown was it?

But what if Elsa saw Anna dance in the snow when it was winter from her window? Gods, that would be embarrassing.

Anna shrugged the thought of and regained her posture as Kristoff's hands tightened around her waist. 'I really can't dance' he muttered solemnly, and Anna giggled lightly. 'Honestly, neither can I' He tugged at his stiff collar. 'Anna, I think Elsa's jealous.' Anna's eyes searched his face with a guarded expression, suddenly the music shifted and Kristoff spun Anna around in time to the melody. They waltzed around the ballroom, to the on looking eye they looked beautiful together, even if they occasionally messed up a step, the beauty of young love was present on their faces and was admirable. Kristoff could feel Elsa's eyes burning into his back. 'Anna? I think she's jealous of us' Kristoff repeated when he didn't get an immediate reply.

His voice was soft, hinted with a touch of protectiveness which Anna blushed at.

'What? Don't be silly of course she's not jealous she's Elsa.' Kristoff dipped his chin down to catch Anna's eyes; she caught on. 'Right…she _is_ Elsa'

'But why would she be jealous of us? Jealous of you. Oh my- maybe she likes you!'

Kristoff snickered at the thought, he remembered the fierce, envious gaze Kristoff had received when he had put a protective arm around Anna.

'I really don't think that's the case. I think she's jealous over you.'

A/N – How am I doing, Review? Please make my day…


End file.
